After the War
by Liryc
Summary: It's three years after the end of the show, and Abel and Ion still haven't caught the elusive Cain Nightroad and the remainder of Rosenkreuz, but their return to Londinium becomes much more than a chance to visit a friend... One scene of gory cannibalis
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trinity Blood, or its characters. (If I did, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfictions? XD)

It had been several long years since he'd seen the Vatican, since he'd set out to destroy his own brother, the man he knew to be the scourge of the world. His destruction meant the safety of Terran and Methuselah alike, meant that he, Abel Nightroad, could finally be at peace with the world and himself and finally take his place with Seth in the Methuselah capital of Byzantium. He was beginning to think such a wish was far too much to ask of God and that he and the boy Ion Fortuna would spend the rest of their lives searching for him.

Kain was a slippery being, to say the least. Every time Abel and Ion managed to get a lead on him, knew where to go, they would spot him, and he would vanish into the shadows as quickly as he had come. He was by no means weak, so there was no reason for him to hide, and yet... Perhaps it was a ploy. A means to purposefully keep the priest searching for his prize. He was beginning to tire already.

Tonight, they found themselves staying at Buckingham Palace, visiting Esther, who had been restored her place on the throne by her grandfather's wish. The entire city of Londinium was coated in a light blanket of snow, the air cool, but not terribly so. Abel had combed his long, silver hair and tied it back with a crimson ribbon, looking worn and tired as ever as he pushed round glasses up his slender nose, even after his bath. He could hardly remember the last time he'd worn something other than his priestly garb, the white cloth of his new outfit reminding him greatly of past times, when he, his mother, sister, and brother had lived in peace. Back before Kain developed a lust for bloodshed and when Abel himself was the one hating the Terran.

He snapped the silver clasps on the left side of his chest, fastening a belt around his slender waist and adjusting the robe so it fit properly. "Well, there's no better time than now..." he said softly to his tired reflection, slipping his feet into his shoes and stepping out of the door to his room to find the pale-haired Methuselah standing before him. Ion's eyes brightened when they set upon the Krusnik, his smile reflective of his excitement to finally be able to see Esther again. He was dressed in lavish crimson silk that matched the color of his wide, sparkling eyes, the clothing embroidered with silver and form-fitting.

"Father Nightroad! The cooks are preparing dinner. Esther wants us to come down now."

"So I've heard," he beamed, "Shall we go? I'm sure she wouldn't enjoy waiting any longer to see us." They found the Great Hall with ease, a spacious room with an enormous table in the center, where the guests and the King and Queen were to sit. Esther was already there, but she had not seen them; she was reading the day's newspaper. When she did notice them, however, she leaped from her seat with the widest smile Abel had ever seen on a person before,

"Father Nightroad! Ion!" and clasped them both in a tight hug, pulling away with a soft giggle, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please, have a seat!" Ion had colored slightly, smiling back at her, and was the first to sit, followed by Abel, who slumped with a sigh. Esther frowned, "Is there something wrong, Father?" her hand settled on his with concern.

"Oh, no, thank you. Just tired. A little rest and some food and I'll be fine." Still, she seemed unsatisfied, but did not pester him further. She had definitely changed since the last time they had seen her. She was older, yes; Abel had nearly forgotten how the Terran age, having spent so much time in the presence of a Methuselah, who, like himself, did not age as quickly. She was also dressed in a purple gown, long and flowing, her red hair the only thing unchanged about her. What a sight she was... Ion was still blushing slightly, no doubt having noticed her increased beauty as well.

End of Part 1. Please, give me a review! This is the first Trinity Blood fanfiction I've ever done, so I'd love to hear what you think. More later!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, next part! PLEASE send me a review!

"So... Any luck with your search?"

"No," Ion said, " He always disappears before we can get a hold of him..."

"It's as if he's leading us on on purpose... Knowing him for as long as I have, I wouldn't doubt that possibility. We don't know just yet if he's gathered another group of radicals like Rosenkreuz Orden, but we'll send word if we find he has." A goblet of water was set in front of him and he brought it to his lips, sipping it gratefully. Finally, the servants threw open the doors, bringing many silver plates of food and placing them on the table before Esther and her guests. Almost instantly, Abel brightened up, clapping his hands at the sight of the many different kinds of food.

"Oh, isn't this just the most wonderful meal you've ever seen! Do you always treat your guests so well?" immediately afterward, Abel filled his plate with everything he could find, and began wolfing his food down immediately as if he'd never seen it before in his life. Ion was a little more elegant when gathering his food, taking it slow like he would at a formal dinner.

"Well... I haven't had guests for a long time; the two of you are the first in a few months."

"Really?" Ion looked up from his plate, fork stopping half way to his mouth, "Why wouldn't they want to spend time with you?" Esther chuckled,

"It's not because they don't want to. They only join me when we have political matters to discuss. They don't have time otherwise, so it gets lonely here. I'm always glad to see you two." The elegance of her dining could only have been obtained in the time she had spent in the Palace, but it was of no coincidence to Abel. She was one of the royal family, after all.

Dinner continued smoothly as ever, leaving Abel and Ion alike drowsy and ready for a good night's sleep. Abel excused himself, to leave Ion and Esther alone to speak, heading to bed. He could not have asked for a more peaceful night than this one...

Peaceful, at least, until his head hit the pillow.

Those eyes, pure blue like a clear afternoon sky... He knew them... They matched his own, but the voice of their owner was cold and dark, matching his twisted soul. He was crouched next to a sleeping form, a cruel smile spread across his angular features, a single, long-nailed finger stroking the cheek of the sleeping figure,

"Absolutely exquisite... I can see why you love her so much, dear brother..." he chuckled, and looked up, as if Abel were standing in the same room, and he recognized the red locks of Esther.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" but his voice... It was younger. He looked at his hands, touched his silver hair, now shoulder length, and down at himself. He gasped. He was a boy again, no more than ten. Kain rose, blond tresses in their unbound state rippling gently when he cocked his head to the side, the grin still present. He looked down on his brother, kneeling so they were eye to eye.

"Or you'll what? Kill me? Remember all those years ago, after you wept pitifully over mother, you and Seth burned my body, and yet... You still couldn't kill me. What makes you think now is any different? It's only you and a child against me, the greatest being in existence..." he was leaning close now, whispering in Abel's ear as he shivered uncontrollably, just like a frightened child. "Mother's nanomachines my have saved you the first time, but never again..." he snarled, "I will have you. We will be as one... Like it was meant to be... I will have. Your. HEART." His palm slapped against Abel's chest, and he woke with a shout, hand over his heart and fisted in his nightclothes, pain constricting his breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, since I didn't get anything to you guys yesterday, I'll give you TWO chapters today. Thanks for the comments! Your feedback helps me greatly!

"Esther... Esther..." the Krusnik stumbled out of his bed, leaving his glasses on the bedside table, but he did not need them. His half awake body refused to respond as he trudged down the hall, knowing where the young woman slept by feel alone, pure instinct, as he had never been there before. His clammy hand connected with the silver handle of her bedroom door, and he leaned against it, turning the handle, and fell as the door clicked and slid open, landing with a dull thud on the carpeted floor. He lay there, face down, breathing hard and fearing looking up and finding her dead. He mustered his courage, and looked up. She was there, asleep, chest rising and falling peacefully, and only woke when he let out a deep, relieved sigh.

"W-who's there?" she stuttered, sitting up to find Abel laying facedown on the floor, panting, "FATHER!" she shouted, leaping from her bed and running to his aid. "Father Abel!"

"Esther?" he rolled to his back and she picked up his head to lay it in her lap, his waist length hair untied and hanging free around him, spilling over his shoulders. She stroked his cheek, blue eyes wide with concern,

"What's wrong? What happened? Father, you're ice cold!"

"Esther... You're in terrible danger...I think Kain is in Londinium... He showed himself to me..."

"I-I think you just had a bad dream. He wouldn't... Couldn't..."

"Remember who we're dealing with..." he said softly, "It was the only way he could contact me without an actual visit... Unless he _was _here... I'll be all right, Esther... Don't worry about me..." Rapid footsteps coming from down the hall signaled Ion's approach, and he skid to a stop beside them,

"What happened?!"

"It's Kain. He's here, maybe in the Palace..." There was a tremor in her voice, her face horribly pale when she looked up at him. Ion was thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke,

"Maybe... Maybe Father Nightroad and I can take shifts and keep watch over you. I'll go first so you two can rest, and we can keep watch to be sure he doesn't come."

"And if he does?" Abel sat up, "What if he comes during your shift? He'll destroy you... You don't stand a chance without a Krusnik by your side. Even Seth and I together could not defeat him. We may have to take her to Byzantium, but then Kain may move on the Pope himself..." he sighed, getting to his knees, his head bowed. "I don't know what to do... Unless I destroy him soon..."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's right... Come for me, 02... You know you want to kill me, so why haven't you done it? I'm not going anywhere."

"My Lord..." came a smooth voice from behind the blond Krusnik, and he turned to gaze down at the lengthy black locks that swept the ground as he knelt before Kain. A smile slunk across Kain's features,

"The only remaining loyal member of Rosenkreuz. Good to see you made it, Isaak."

"What do you plan on doing this time? Killing him?"

"Yes. This time I will not leave him to the Terran after his death. That was a mistake on my part that cost me his body. I _must _merge with him this time." His smile had long since faded, his arms folding sternly across his chest, "I haven't been the same since he and Seth tried to kill me the last time, and it wouldn't be wise to allow it again..." the smile returned then as Isaak stood beside him, "The New Year celebration takes place tomorrow evening. I'll show the Terran what a monster Abel can be. Come. We will wait until then."

"New Year's party? Here in the Palace?" Abel's eyes were wide as he stepped out of his room, finishing off the buttons of his usual black priest's garb.

"Yes. Esther told me this morning. She said it'll be better this year because we're there," he smiled, glad to know that Esther was as glad to see them as he had hoped she'd be. He'd mentioned to Abel once how worried he was that she would have changed too much and wouldn't be the same girl they remembered. Abel hadn't said it, but he'd shared the same fear as Ion. He couldn't help but let his brain wander to the "what ifs" and all of the doubts and problems he had with her ruling.

"Then, as her guests, I suppose it's only fair that we attend, right?" he smiled, and Ion nodded in agreement.

"It'll be good to relax for a while."

"I have absolutely nothing to wear to a party!" Abel cried, and Ion's blond brows raised.

"I'm sure Esther can find you something... It's not a big deal, you know..." Abel sighed deeply,

"No, I suppose not... Well, what are we waiting for? I'm sure Esther has things for us to do!" Ion nodded, and followed the Krusnik down the hall. Esther was there, in the main hallway, dressed in a different gown from yesterday, matching the brilliant sapphire of her eyes and contrasting wonderfully against her blood red hair and pale skin. She smiled at the two of them, taking them both in a very sudden, slightly shaky hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad the two of you are awake. My dinner order hasn't come yet, my new gown isn't in, and I don't think the maids are going to be able to clean the entire palace before the party. There just isn't enough time!" she huffed against Ion's shoulder, her arms still firmly around the two of them. Finally, she seemed to gather herself, and pulled away from the two, blushing faintly. Ion chuckled awkwardly and Abel offered a warm, comforting smile.

"I'm sure the Earl and I can help you with the preparations."

"Would you do that?" they nodded in unison, "Perfect! Um... If it's not too much, can you two clean up? I'll take care of your outfits for tonight and everything when it arrives, if it does..." she frowned. Abel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Everything will turn out fine, Esther. You'll see." She nodded, still looking slightly unsatisfied by that alone, and headed up the staircase. She was off to choose their clothing, no doubt. Suddenly, she turned back and called down to Abel,

"I invited the Duchess of Kiev as well!" and continued on her way. Now that was someone Abel had not seen in a while... And she knew nothing of his Krusnik nature. They were Tovarishch, and Abel had not told her? It wasn't as if he couldn't trust her, it was the exact opposite, but he felt horribly uncomfortable if too many knew.

Ok! So, again, comments are good!


	5. Chapter 5

They spent nearly all morning cleaning up, until the maids had shooed them off, forcing them to stop and find something else to help Esther. The food and her gown came later that afternoon, and she had them take the food to the kitchens while she carried her dress to her room, not allowing either of them to see it. Not until the party. They hardly got to eat anything that day, and by the time they had the spare moment to do so, it was time to head off and dress for the party. Well, time to see what Esther had brought out for him to wear...

Abel had bathed and tied his hair up with the emerald green ribbon he had been given, which matched the clothing laying on his bed. The underclothing was black, similar to the cloth he wore beneath his priest's clothes, with flat soled shoes. The long-sleeved overcoat was emerald with black trim, to be belted around the waist, the collar high around his slender face. It fit closely to his slender torso and arms, and, although it covered nearly every inch of skin, it made him more pleasing to the eye, more attractive in every sense of the word. It was almost strange to see himself in such a way... He slid on his glasses as he walked out the door, knocking on Ion's bedroom door to see if he was ready.

"Just a minute!" he called, and there was a great deal of stumbling around before he opened the door. He was pulling on his left boot, one hand on the knob, as he greeted Abel. Finally, his boot was in place, and he straightened up, brushing off a blue tunic with silver trim. Like Abel's clothing, it clung gently to a lean torso, and was belted around the waist. "All right..." he said, "Let's go find her." Slowly, they made their way to the Great Hall, conversation practically nonexistent. Apparently, neither of them had been to many events like this; most of Abel's time had been spent in mourning, while Ion had been studying with his grandmother to eventually take control of her land.

The Great Hall was bustling with so many people, it was hard to believe that they were EVER going to find Esther here but once they spotted her, she was unmistakable. Abel adjusted his glasses, making an effort not to look totally astounded, but Ion's jaw had dropped slightly, his crimson eyes wide in utter amazement. Her back was to them, her off-the-shoulder dress exposing slender, pale shoulders. A pair of white gloves extended to her elbows, her dress of pale purple silk and sheer, flowing cloths that perfectly accented her body. An amethyst necklace on a silver chain was around her neck, a matching pair of earrings in her ears. Finally, she turned, and her eyes brightened when they fell upon the half stunned men, and she dashed over to meet them, her shoes clacking on the hard floor.

"Father Nightroad! Ion!" she looked them up and down, "Good to see the clothing worked for you. Come on!" she offered her hands and took theirs, pulling them to the other end of the hall. "This is Millie and Rose. I met them soon after I started ruling here, just after the two of you disappeared."

"Oh, so _these _are the two you mentioned..." Rose said with a smile, her dark, wavy tresses matching the color of her elegant gown, "You know, she spoke of you often." The way they smiled at Ion and Abel made Esther blush, as if they were going to say something she really, really didn't want them to hear. They giggled, eyeing the two in a most interested manner.


	6. Chapter 6

ACK! FANGIRLS! XD More Reviews, please! They help so very, very much.

"Well, we see why she always talks about you two," Millie muttered, and as they giggled more, Esther's blush deepened, Ion's expression slightly unnerved. Abel's hands raised slightly, his expression equally embarrassed,

"Ladies, please, I--" his arms dropped to his sides, a chill slithering like an icy snake up his spine. His brilliant aqua eyes widened, and the giggling slowly came to a stop, but he hardly noticed the look they gave him.

_No good with women, brother? Never thought you would be... _a sarcastic chuckle. Oh no... Abel knew that voice... _Don't worry. I won't harm her. Yet._

"F-Father Nightroad? Are you all right?" Ion looked worried, and Esther's face emerged from her hand, having lost none of its blush.

"_Father_ Nightroad? Esther never called him that when we talked to her!" Millie whispered to her companion, and they giggled again, silenced immediately when Abel whipped around to scan the room. Where WAS he?

"Father?" Esther touched his arm, and he jolted slightly, eyes still scanning. Nothing. Maybe another one of his bluffs... Or maybe not... He also hadn't noticed that he was staring directly at someone who had come out of the crowd, her sweeping blond har tied back in an elegant bun, a pure red streak down the center of her bangs. She was bejeweled and gowned, like Esther, but in turquoise velvet that highlighted her rather curvy form.

"What's wrong, Tovarishch? Surprised to see me?" she smiled at him, and Abel came to his senses.

"Asthe, you're here! And I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before..." her lips curled into a small smile.

"Duchess," Ion bowed, and Astharoshe nodded a greeting.

"It's good to see you're well, Earl. And Queen Esther," she gave a deep curtsy this time, head bowed low.

_What's this? Astharoshe Asran, came all the way to Londinium to see _you_? It seems you're not so bad with women after all, and _this _one is even better than that red-haired girl you like._

"Priest?" Astharoshe shook him gently, "Are you all right?"

"Terribly sorry... It's just... Esther, I think _he's _here..."

"What?!" Ion and Esther said in unison. Esther's friends seemed puzzled,

"Who? An old boyfriend, Esther?" Millie nudged her playfully with a grin, but Esther looked far from happy at the moment.

"No... No, definitely not... He's... Bad. Very bad. And if he's here like Abel thinks he is, that means we're all in danger." Now, the two other women looked slightly frightened, looking to one another, then back at Esther.

"Abel, what the hell are you talking about?" Astharoshe demanded, displeased with the knowledge that everyone seemed to have that she didn't.

"My brother, Kain. Esther is in danger, and he may wish to expose me in front of these people; I can't let that happen. If they were to know... I will lead him away from you should he show himself, Esther. Please, try to keep everyone here, no matter what happens. Ion, Asthe, please... As helpful as you are to me, I don't wish to put you in danger."


	7. Chapter 7

"Abel, I'm no weakling," the Duchess growled, "I believe I can be of help to you against another Terran." Abel sighed,

"I wish that were true, Asthe, but he is much, much more than that... Please, for your safety and mine, stay here." Without another word, the silver-haired Krusnik slunk off into the crowd. Immediately, Astharoshe turned to Ion and Esther,

"What was he talking about? Do either of you know?" Ion shook his head, but Esther's lip quivered slightly, giving her away.

"He... He's called a Krusnik. A vampire that gets power from the blood of other vampires..." Astharoshe's eyes widened in horror, upper lip curling back with disgust,

"You... You can't be serious..." Ion muttered, "Drink vampire blood?"

"Yes... If you were there... It puts all of your lives in danger... Because sometimes Abel can lose control... He almost killed you, Ion... When Radu stole the tank all those years ago..." she was nearly to tears, as if she was recalling a horrid memory. Ion only remembered it faintly, as he had been unconscious for most of the duration of those events.

"Abel... He's... One of these Krusnik?" the Methuselah clutched her chest, looking extremely saddened as she finally collapsed into a chair, "My Tovarishch?"

"Please, Duchess, the Abel we know is still the very same. He's nothing like Kain..."

"That must've been why he didn't tell me. He thought I wouldn't trust him..." she shook her head, resting her cheek on her palm, the fingers of her other hand making small circles on the wood of the table she leaned against. Esther wasn't sure there was much she could do for the Methuselah, and sat beside her, watching for any bad signs.

White-clad and blond-haired, legs crossed in a regal manner, he sipped from a glass of wine, and smirked at the darker man beside him. "Abel's left the Queen's company..."

"Do you think he knows what you had in mind?" Isaak murmured.

"I believe he does... That I plan to expose him. He thinks I will make the attempt alone; he doesn't know that one member of Rosenkreuz remains..." Kain smirked, "Remember what I told you?"

"Yes, Lord. I do."

Kain grinned into his wine, finished it, stood, and then left.

Abel had selected the most secluded area in the palace, far away from the party itself, which he was thankful for. He did not want to endanger the lives of the people of Albion, nor of Ion Esther, and Astharoshe. God forbid they should come upon this; they would only become leverage for Kain, and Abel would not barter with that fiend.

"I have to hand it to you, Abel. You figured it out sooner than I thought you were going to, but... Since the two of us were originally created from the same person... We may share some of the same thoughts." Kain was smiling in such a horrible manner, "I think this time I will keep you instead of leaving you to the Terran after your death. You were lucky that Cardinal Sforza knew how to save you, but not this time." Abel glared at him,

"This time I will send you to hell, where you belong."


	8. Chapter 8

"Strange that you should mention hell... Did you ever consider that perhaps it was you who was destined to stand where I do now, and I to serve the purpose of God like yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Abel took a step back skeptically.

"YOU used to be the one who hated man, until mother corrupted you with her thoughts. And, I'm sure you know the story our names come from. _I _am supposed to kill _you_. Did you know that?" he paused, grinning, "Have you ever noticed how my Krusnik form is so much more graceful than your own?" he sneered wide now.

"We choose our own paths. I will not let the past or my appearance get in the way of the present, and I will rewrite the story," Abel removed his round glasses, tucking them into a pocket of his clothing. "I know what you had planned, but it won't work. Esther will make sure no one else sees the two of us."

"No, you don't understand, Abel. My plan is working just as I expected it to." Then, Abel heard a loud, bloodcurdling scream not too far from here, and it was suddenly apparent how quickly he needed to get this over with Kain. The scream... It sounded vaguely familiar... Like from a man he was only slightly acquainted with. "If you want to kill me, you're going to have to do it now. I'm sure someone will have heard that and will come running." Without speaking a word, Kain's eyes began to glow red, two pairs of feathery, glistening white wings sprouted from his back, along, black lance materializing in his hands, hair standing on end. He grinned, "Come and get me."

"Nanomachine, Krusnik 02. Operation output 80 percent. Activate." Instantly, Abel felt the familiar tingling sensation as his own eyes glowed crimson, silver hair coming untied to stand up like Kain's. His own wings, a single pair, were black like that of a crow, his sharp fangs, blood red scythe, and long, dark nails giving the priest a truly demonic look. Another scream, feminine this time, made him turn to look past Kain to see the entire group that had once been crowded in the Great Hall, all of them having seen his transformation. He could make out the forms of Esther, Ion, and Astharoshe pushing their way through the crowd, all of which were absolutely horrified, and at their head stood Isaak von Kampfer himself.

"You!" Abel growled, and Isaak chuckled.

"You see, my brother, now they know what you are. Let's see what the Terran think of their beloved priest now!" A woman standing just behind Isaak was the first to speak up,

"Him! The blond one! He's the leader of Rosenkreuz! And you, priest, are his brother? You're just like him!" some from the crowd jeered in agreement, and Abel grimaced.

"NO! HE'S NOTHING LIKE THEM!" Astharoshe finally burst through the crowd, "And YOU," she pointed to Isaak, "You poor, pathetic excuse for a Methuselah, I'll KILL you!"

"Asthe, NO! Stay away!" Abel demanded, "Don't spill his blood... Please..." for sure it would end up being a bloody competition to see who could absorb the dead vampire's blood first. Kain would not miss one of his lackeys when they were so easy to come by. As soon as Abel blinked, Kain seemed to vanish as he shifted to the side, siezing Astharoshe with little effort. She snarled like an animal, struggling as he restrained her arms, and finally came to chomp her teeth hard on the Krusnik's flesh. He pulled away with an angry yelp, and as he raised a hand to slap her, Abel lunged, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" his shoulder struck dead center in Kain's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

They both soared back, and Kain slammed against the wall, white feathers crumpling and some coming loose, fluttering to the floor. He shoved Abel back, nails slicing through clothing as the two grappled for control, with Abel ending up on the floor more than once. The crowd could do nothing but watch in horror, frozen with fear and uncertainty, looking to their Queen for guidance, but she was as fearful as they, too worried about the outcome of this match to concentrate on anything else. Astharoshe was watching from the floor where she had fallen, tempted to get up from her spot, even though she would be of little help against a Krusnik.

"You're weak, Abel. You haven't drank from a vampire recently, have you?" he grinned, pinning Abel's wrists to the stone wall behind him. "Just like before." Abel growled,

"Esther! Get them out of here! All of them!" the wind was knocked out of him as he took a knee to the solar plexus, and went to the floor. Esther squeaked, hand over her mouth, but nodded.

"Please, everyone, we have to go! Right now! Ion... Help me..." she touched his arm, and he proceeded to help move the crowd away from the warring Krusnik. Esther turned back, when most of the crowd had gone, to see Astharoshe still watching with worried amber eyes as blood, feathers, and emerald and white cloth littered the floor, the clanking of metal heard as their weapons met in midair.

"Duchess! Come on!" Ion called, but she didn't even look back, her hand adorned with many rings outstretched for Abel.

"Now that they know what you are... I'm done... For now." Abel had taken a flying leap at Kain, scythe held high to strike. Kain's hand shot out, momentarily breaking the priest's concentration. Astharoshe got to her feet, time seeming to slow as she watched the brothers, her eyes on the lance in Kain's hand. She dove, screamed a warning to Abel,

"TOVARISHCH!"

Kain thrust the lance forward, impaling the silver-haired priest straight through, the barbed tip protruding from his back. Abel screamed, and Esther screamed, the scythe clattering to the floor as he was dropped and the lance torn from his body, his Krusnik form fading. The wings shrank, his hair fell in a silver river around his shoulders, and the scythe vanished. Astharoshe paused in mid step, teeth clenched with rage, and knelt to get a good leap at Kain as he made a high jump for the window. Her nails grazed his skin, slicing his cheek as he vanished into the night. Isaak had been long gone for quite some time.

She came back to earth, boots clacking on the stone floor, hair falling from her bun, and turned to look at her partner, afraid that she may already be too late. He was laying there, gasping, his hand over the wound. It was hard to believe that his internal organs hadn't spilled out all over the floor beneath him, but by the look of the gaping hole in his abdomen, it wouldn't be long before something of the like _did _happen. Astharoshe dashed to the fallen priest, kneeling and lifting him off of the floor to cradle him in her arms, fingers tracing delicately over the badly damaged flesh, emerald cloth stained black when crimson blood soaked his clothing through. There were cuts and scrapes all over his body, hardly a stretch of his pale skin untouched by the other Krusnik's wickedly sharp nails.

Esther and Ion came running, at a loss for words, both horribly shocked, Ion shaking slightly. Abel shook with the shock brought on by such severe injuries, blood oozing from the corner of his mouth. He coughed, flecks of the red substance spattering him and Astharoshe, who had long since stopped caring that Abel's blood was staining her beautiful dress. At first, as Abel struggled to speak, she seemed to be unable to help him, unable to react in any way to the current situation. She was near tears; images of her former Tovarishch, Count Rayne Yarnosh, flashed through her memory. Enderles... And now Abel was to be lost to Kain? No. She would NOT allow another companion to be taken from her. Former aggression back in place, Astharoshe turned to Esther,

"Show me the way to the infirmary. He needs help now!" The last image Abel recalled before his brain blanked out was Astharoshe lifting him off of the floor with her Methuselah-born strength, and being carried off down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Bright sunlight greeted his vision when he awoke, his eyes opening just slightly to allow a little bit of light through. Ah, good. It was morning. Time to get up. Abel tried to sit, but was struck violently by a sharp pain just below his ribs, forcing a groan from him as he relaxed once more against the sheets of his bed. Strange... He couldn't remember having gone to bed in these clothes... The sensation of bandages beneath the shirt brought last night's events crashing down upon him like a ton of lead weights and he shuddered to think how horrible it had been, and what all those people must think.

He looked around, finding that his hair was still untied and that his glasses were on the table beside him. A head of blond hair rested on the sheets beside him, the owner of that hair clearly asleep. Abel smiled softly, and gently reached over to shake her awake. "Asthe... Asthe, wake up..." She stirred, sat up in the chair she had been sitting in, and looked up to meet the blue eyes of Abel.

"Priest. You're all right," she looked so entirely grateful, Abel could only assume that she hadn't thought he was going to survive. With a quick glance, as if to see if anyone else was in the room with them, she embraced Abel tightly, her breath shaky against his shoulder as she fought back tears, refusing to allow them to show as if he may think she was weak. It was quite the opposite, actually, as he was surprised that she had held them back this long; Esther had been weeping as he was carried up here.

Finally, she let go, skin reddened ever so slightly, but that, too, was forced back deep inside her. "I'm sorry... I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Of course not. I'll be fine in a few days. It's going to take more than that to kill a Krusnik."

"Any further up and it would have struck your heart, Abel... That would have killed a Methuselah... You could have told me what you were. It doesn't matter to me..."

"Yes, and I'm sorry for keeping it from you. Where is Esther? And the Earl?"

"Esther has gone to discuss what the guests saw at the party with the council. The entire city is in an uproar after they found out what you were. The Earl of Memphis is here, but he hasn't been the same since then."

"The entire city? But, it's only been a few hours..."

"Abel... You've been asleep for two days." Abel's eyes widened, his lips opened to speak, but he said nothing. "You've recovered well, though. Most of the damaged tissue has repaired. Don't worry about it." Abel nodded. "But..." she edged closer, "You would heal faster after drinking the blood of a Methuselah, wouldn't you?" Astharoshe's expression was entirely serious, and Abel turned his head to gaze back, his expression equally serious.

"Asthe, You don't have to do that for me. I'll be all right without it." She shook her head in response,

"Isn't the job of a Tovarishch to give their life at a moment's notice? Abel, my partner... I'll give my own blood to you. Don't worry about me," she smiled, "I have plenty more where it comes from, and you don't. Please. Accept my offer." It seemed she was unwilling to back down from her final decision, and nothing Abel could do or say would sway her opinion. Abel sighed softly, and finally whispered under his breath,

"Nanomachine Krusnik 02. Operation output 5 percent. Activate." The only change made this time were his canines, which lengthened like that of a Methuselah before a meal to razor sharp points. Astharoshe leaned over Abel on the bed, nearly leaning against him as she placed one hand on either side of his waist. The blond-haired Methuselah extended her neck, exposing the large vein there for him to do his work. Any puncture wound would heal over in a matter of seconds anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Ooh, what's this? Asthe is showing affection toward Abel:3

With another deep breath, as if unsure of what he was about to do, Abel's lips connected with the smooth flesh of her throat, and she flinched slightly and fisted her hands in the bed sheets as he bit down. Instantly, without thinking, he let out a soft purr as her blood rolled across her skin to be caught by her tongue and swallowed; he couldn't remember the last time he had drank a Methuselah's blood, but now that he was, he didn't want to stop. He felt the nanomachines whir to life inside him, trying to coax him to suck her dry and absorb this precious lifeblood, but he refused to obey, would not betray the trust of his Tovarishch to save his own life.

Astharoshe shuddered slightly as his tongue crossed the wound several times, the feel sensuous against her sensitive skin. She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed such a feeling quite a lot, and from Abel of all people, who she had, at first, hated and thought of as weak, and showing any affection toward a Terran was inexcusable. But now, now that she knew him, she grew fonder of him every day, and was, almost selfishly, relieved to know that he was no mere mortal Terran, but like herself, with a long life span. He could be hers if she wanted it. Just maybe...

As Abel felt her grow heavy, as if she were drowsy, he immediately stopped, and pulled his lips away, resting his fingertips over the healing wound as Astharoshe relaxed against him, apparently in slight weakness, but he did not know that her supposed "weakness" was being used to her advantage: as an excuse not to lift herself from the comforting warmth of her companion. He never wore cologne, but the very smell of him was intoxicating. She didn't pull away until the two holes left by his fangs, now retracted, had healed over completely. Abel could feel the consumed blood seeping into his veins, the slight stab of pain in his wound a sure sign it was healing.

"All right?" he asked, resting a hand on her cheek as she sat back up. She nodded without a word, the look in her amber eyes so soft, Abel knew she never acted in such a manner around anyone else. He was special, and it lifted his heavy spirit slightly. The doorknob clicked, and she immediately returned to her usual, tough-as-nails exterior. Ion stepped through the door, looking as put out as Abel had ever seen. He walked in, head bowed, and took a seat, folding his hands in his lap. "Something wrong, Earl?" Abel asked, but received nothing but a quick glance up, then back down to his lap. "It's Esther isn't it? Asthe, could you leave us for a moment?"

"Of course," she started to stand, but Ion jumped up,

"Never mind. I'm fine. It's nothing." He left, the door slamming shut behind him. Abel sat there, dumbstruck, and he looked to his Tovarishch, who was glaring in slight disapproval.

"What the hell was his problem?" she growled, "He's been moping around since Esther left. Sometimes I wonder what the Duchess of Moldova was thinking when she entitled her estate to him when she passes on. Not that I doubt her judgment... I'm sure he'll improve with age... If she were to pass now, her estate would go to hell for sure..."

"I'm sure the Earl will make an excellent Duke when the time comes, but you may be right... He's far too young now."

"You don't think he's smitten with Esther, do you? I noticed he only acts this way when she's gone. She must eventually find a king, but the Earl is out of the question. The Terran will never forgive her if she marries a Methuselah."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sure that she knows that, and I hope Ion does as well." For a while, they conversed and caught up, as they had not had time at the New Year's party, until the pain and tingling in Abel's abdomen had faded. He asked Astharoshe to get his robe, and she did, bringing it to him without question or argument. Clearly her mood had changed toward him now that she knew he was a Krusnik. He dressed, tied his hair back, and slid his glasses on as he stepped into his shoes. "Shall we go?" he smiled and offered his arm to Astharoshe. She took it, returning his smile, and allowed him to lead her out the door.

Immediately after they left the front gates of the palace, they knew something was wrong. People would look at Abel, wide-eyed as if he carried some horrific infectious disease, and then they would look away, walking off as quickly as they could while trying not to seem suspicious, but failing to do so. Normally, children loved the blue-eyed priest, but now they hid behind their parents in fear. Abel bowed his head, "I suppose it spread faster than I thought it would... Kain managed to infect them all with bad thoughts of me... But I cannot allow that to make an impact on me. He wants me to break under the strain, but as God's soldier I won't. If this is a test, then I will bear the load."

"If you were to come to the Empire--"

" Then he would come after Esther and the Pope. If I wait it out, the bad name he has given me will fade. It always does." With a smile, they continued their walk, choosing to ignore the stares and frightened glances, and when they returned, Esther was back at the palace, looking completely worn down.

"I still haven't convinced them that Abel isn't a bad man, and now they all think I have poor judgment for a queen..." she sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you, Esther, and you know I would change their minds if I could," Abel reassured, "but everything will turn out all right. I promise." His smile always cleared the darkness away for her, made her mind believe that everything truly would be all right. Maybe he was right. Once they got over the initial shock, they would forget all about it. Yes, they would all forget...

"Excuse me, miss, but could you direct me to--"

"STAY AWAY!" the teacup she had been holding smashed to the ground, tea flooding the concrete beneath Abel's feet.

"But, I just need to know--"

"NO!" she desperately searched for a way out, or something to throw, and her hand closed on the spoon she had been using to stir her tea. She chucked it hard, striking Abel squarely between the eyes and knocking his glasses off of his face. She took off as Abel rubbed the red spot with two fingers and picked up his glasses, leaving him as the only person remaining on this Londinium street. The only other sound was that of the river Thames, which bubbled as always as it ran across the man-made structures off of either bank. All the streets were like this as he walked by, the people seeming to vanish into thin air as he passed, leaving nothing but empty stands and silence. Where was one supposed to get a cup of tea in this place when no one was around? The incident with Kain had taken place more than three weeks ago, but it still had not cleared up as Abel had hoped that it would. It had actually gotten worse with time, leading Abel to believe that Kain was adding more fuel to the fire, once again trying to coax Abel out of his protective shell and into another fight.


	13. Chapter 13

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. Can it be? Has he really gone to the... The DARK SIDE?!

"I won't fall for this, Kain," he said aloud, "All it takes is a little time. The Terran will eventually forget about our little scuffle..."

Ion had seemed to become a recluse during this time as well, drawing away from people even when Esther was present, but that could have been because she was always tired after the numerous meetings she attended, and he didn't want to feel as if he was bothering her. Abel tried to ask him once, but he'd been snapped at and told to leave it alone. So he did. It was getting awfully tense in the palace; everyone was on edge. Esther and Astharoshe both had even snapped at each other, and at Abel too, which they had abruptly apologized for. He understood, of course, but this was starting to get out of hand. Even he, with his legendary patience, was beginning to wear thin.

Abel sorrowfully continued his search for his morning tea, sauntering down the silent street, his blue eyes downcast. The shouting of a crowd brought his attention off of his current tea-less state, and he followed the sound to a ridiculously large crowd surrounding a central podium, and standing on that podium... Abel gasped, dashing forward. What was Ion doing here? Wasn't he back at the palace? Finally, he was close enough to hear what he was saying:

"Which is why we have to get rid of him! Am I right?!" the citygoers of Londinum agreed rather loudly, and Abel pushed his way through the crowd, who, once they noticed the silver-haired priest, backed away with startled gasps.

"Excellency, what do you think you're doing? I thought you were helping me, not working against me!"

"Well, not anymore. I'm tired of sitting here and watching you take Esther from me!" he folded his arms across his chest with a scowl, crimson eyes narrowed with a vicious glare. His clothing had changed too... Abel had seen that uniform before, and he recognized it immediately once Ion was joined by a tall, dark-haired man whose gloves were embroidered with the inverted star of the pentagram. Since when was Rosenkreuz taking children among their ranks? Kain's standards must have changed.

"What do you think you'll accomplish by doing this? The Earl of Memphis reduced to working for terrorists? Do you think Esther would want you to do something like that?"

"And _you _would know all about what Esther wants, wouldn't you?" he snarled, "She always chooses you over me. She never left your side when you were injured, and now, she never comes to see me because she's always trying to convince the world that you're not bad. I'm tired of her always picking you, and at least _they _will give me what I want!"

"Please..." Abel shook his head, "Excellency, they'll use you and throw you away. I know Kain. He did it to Dietrich and he'll do it to you once you're no longer useful."

"We'd never do something so cruel," Isaak feigned a hurt pout, "What kind of men do you think we are?"

"And I'm not trying to take Esther from you! It would never work between the two of us, and everyone here can tell you why that is; I'll outlive her, Ion, many times over, and so will you. She knows that. Don't do this." But his reasoning didn't seem to be getting through to the boy before him. Ion had turned his back to the priest, and Isaak chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, it's all right. He just doesn't understand. Now, get out of here, priest. We don't want you around," he waved his hand in a nonchalant manner, "Don't you all agree?" The crowd shouted in response, and Abel frowned,

"All right... I'll go back to the palace. At least there are two women there who will listen to reason..."

"Tell your queen her judgment is clouded!" shouted a man in the crowd, and was instantly joined by others in agreement. Abel froze in his spot, as he had been turning to leave, and he turned back to look at them, the happy priest long gone from his eyes now.

"_My _queen? She's your queen as well, isn't she? You would speak so badly about her when she is the one who keeps this country in order, she who keeps you safe from men like _this_, but you would prefer to listen to _them _than her?"

"But she chooses to be familiar with people like you, inhuman monsters and the like. And as for the Pope... What was he thinking employing you to work for the church? Cardinal Sforza and Cardinal Francesco as well..." Finally, Abel's patience snapped, and he grasped the man violently by the front of his shirt,

"Don't _ever _ insult Esther or Cardinal Sforza in my presence. They have done more for you than you will _ever _understand." His eyes glowed red, until he realized what he had done. Immediately, his hands released the man's clothes, his fingernails shrank back to normal, and the red faded from his eyes, which were wide. "I... I'm sorry..." he was beginning to act like Kain. Abel turned again, and ran the other direction.

He didn't stop until he was at the front gate of Buckingham Palace, where he bent over, gasping for breath, leaning against the cold metallic bars. The Krusnik sighed, tilting his head skyward to look at the gray clouds that loomed high overhead. Thunder clapped, a single bolt of lightning flashing across the sky. Abel could smell the ozone in the air, signaling the start of a rainstorm. A single drop fell on one of his rounded lenses, followed by numerous others as it began to pour. It seemed only the clouds knew how he felt; he was positively ashamed of himself for reacting in such a way, knowing that it was just what Kain had expected him to do. He could feel his brother's laughter, taste it in the air around him, but he would not let him win again. This wasn't over yet; he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Abel? What are you doing out here? Come back inside." Astharoshe set her hand on his arm, a look of concern when she laid eyes on his sad expression, "What's wrong?"

"Kain has turned everyone against me... Even Ion started working for him. He was convinced that I was taking Esther from him..." he shook his head.

"What? The Earl is working for Rosenkreuz? You'll have to tell Cardinal Sforza..."

"What? She's here?" Astharoshe shook her head,

"No, she sent that android here with a hologram projector. Come with me," she lead him inside.

"Tres!" Abel perked up a little, eyes settling on the tall, auburn-haired man dressed in a priest's robe identical to Abel's own. His expression was emotionless and cold, but his demeanor changed ever so slightly when he saw Abel; he seemed almost happy. Those terrifying guns of his were holstered in his belt, but Abel knew they could be drawn and cocked in a fraction of a second with Tres' inhuman reflexes and fired with robotic perfection at any attacker. No doubt they were loaded with silver bullets.

"Father Abel Nightroad," his deep, monotonous voice greeted him, "Cardinal Caterina Sforza sends a message from the Vatican. Initiate hologram." His hand turned palm up, and on it appeared the image of the Cardinal, her large ringlet curls that were normally so neat and professionally tended to were slightly disheveled, as were her clothes.

"Abel, my brother told me that you caused a disturbance in Londinium on New Year's Eve and that your Krusnik form and Rosenkreuz were involved. Is this true?"

"Yes... It is... But I know what Kain wanted by starting such an attack. If we fight, it may cause a conflict between Londinium and the Vatican. They know I work for you. I can only assume that Kain told them."

"Francesco mentioned something about a Wizard."

"Isaak. He works for Kain. I won't take his bait. I don't want to see this world destroyed by more war. It already happened once... I don't want to see it again..." his eyes closed, the sorrow of remembering those horrid years of war... The death of Lilith... That memory was almost too painful to try and recall.

"I understand..." her tone was sympathetic. She knew what Abel had been through, and it had been he that had spurred her to bring the world back into peaceful order once more, though she had been a small girl at the time. "Do whatever you can. I'll leave Tres with you. Be careful, Abel." The hologram disappeared.

"Connection terminated," Tres stated plainly, and closed his hand, allowing it to fall to his side again.

"Now, all I have to do is wait... I lost control earlier, but I won't allow that to happen again. I won't let Kain's plans get the better of me..."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry that this one's so short, but I had to stop there for dramatic effect… And because I'm evil. 

As time passed, the aggressiveness of the people of Londinium toward the Krusnik began to increase, and relation became tense between the Vatican and the people of Albion, still claiming possible revolution against their queen. It became apparent that confronting Kain and Rosenkreuz may be the only option to bring peace and stability back into the hands of Rome, and the more Abel pondered the subject, the more apparent it became to him that Kain had woven an inescapable web, and that he had no choice but to confront him. He must finish off Rosenkreuz before it was too late, and Kain's once foolish idea of creating a utopian society became a stark and frightening reality.

Abel took Tres with him everywhere, reporting back to Cardinal Sforza whenever he deemed necessary; whenever he received valuable information for the Vatican, and he had taken note that she seemed to be come more and more disheveled as time passed, as if she no longer cared about her appearance and was far too focused on the state of world affairs, which was deteriorating at a ridiculously fast pace. Small scuffles broke out in the streets of Londinium, some of them climbing to full-scale riots of those who supported Rosenkreuz against those who still supported Esther. Rome was in no better shape, and Abel had heard nothing of Seth from Byzantium, which could either be very bad, or very good.

He turned and stopped on the front steps of Buckingham Palace, facing the Gunslinger from the stair above, "Tres, please tell Cardinal Sforza that I have to stop Rosenkreuz myself before this gets out of hand. It won't work any other way... Not without starting war. And don't follow me. Return to Rome immediately. They will need you more there."

"Affirmative. Relaying message to Cardinal Sforza." Abel continued up the stairs, "Father Nightroad."

"Yes?" he glanced back.

"Be careful. Cardinal Sforza will be displeased if you do not return." Abel turned away, and nodded. It was odd for Tres to seem so concerned, but on such rare occasions he had seen emotion in him before. He pushed the front doors open,

"Esther, I've made up my mind. I've decided to--" he let out a cry of horror, stumbling back and nearly falling.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello Abel. It's nice to see you again." He was sitting, one leg crossed over the other, on the throne, his pure white robes giving him a truly regal look, the royal crown perched elegantly on his blond head. A devious smile graced his features. Esther was no where in sight.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" he demanded, striding up to the throne with confidence, seizing the robes of his brother violently. Kain pushed his hands away, still smiling, and spoke quite coolly,

"Well, why don't we go to Byzantium and find out? I thought you would have left when you didn't hear word from Seth, but I'm amazed that you waited so long."

"And Asthe, where is she?" he grit his teeth in anger, his tone quite serious, which contrasted Kain's nonchalant attitude.

"A feisty tigress... She's with Esther, safe and sound. Don't worry your little head." He took the crown off of his head as he stood, placing it with care on the arm of the throne, looking eye to eye with his younger brother. Then, he seized Abel by the wrist, and BOOM. They vanished, reappearing in the palace of Byzantium, in front of the throne Seth normally took her seat on. Abel gazed around in slight amazement, and Kain chuckled. "Amazing what kind of powers one can find over nine hundred years, isn't it? Come, I will lead you to them. ISAAK!"

"Herr Nightroad," he bowed deeply to Kain, seemingly appeared out of no where, "This way," his grin was twisted and deranged when his eyes fell on Abel, making the priest growl with anger. He was tempted to strangle him there.

"There they are, safe and sound." Kain gestured to the floor before them as a pair of large, intricately carved doors swung open. Bound tightly with ropes was Esther, Seth, Astharoshe, and Ion, who hung his head in shame. Abel looked upon him with pity, understanding that his actions had been on a spur of the moment, rather than actual logic. Kain was a manipulative being, and with Ion so young a target, he was a vulnerable one. Astharoshe and Seth were unconscious, and Esther's eyes were wide with fear as she stared, speechless.

"Let them go. This fight is between the two of us," he snarled.

"Yes, it is, but I want them to see you fall. I want them to watch you suffer and die..." his tone was becoming dark and frightening, and he took a step closer to Abel.

"Nanomachine Kru--" his voice was cut off when Kain seized him by the throat, lifting him off of the floor with ease. Isaak chuckled, stepping back to watch as his master performed his wordless transformation, angelic wings spreading to full length. He walked back with the struggling Abel to bend him backward over a table, grinning. Behind them, outside of Isaak's peripheral vision, Esther struggled with her bonds, managing to pull them free. Silently, and as quickly as her shaking hands would allow, she untied Ion. Kain raised a long-nailed hand to slice Abel's chest, but Esther screamed and grabbed a hold of his arm,

"NOOOOO!"

"Get off of me," he growled, tossing her aside and to the floor. Isaak stopped Ion's feeble attack with ease, smirking,

"Is this how you tried to fight Radu? With miscalculated attacks and no thought? Face it, boy, our plan is too perfect. Give up and watch him die." But the momentary distraction Ion and Esther offered helped Abel gain the upper hand and he barreled Kain over, forcing him onto the floor. He leaped aside, knocking Isaak to the ground, who snarled angry curses at the Krusnik as he got back to his feet, and muttered the words for his transformation, the scythe created from his own blood materializing in his hand. Without missing a beat, Abel snarled and dove after Kain as he recovered and came to his feet, and was caught, hand-to-hand, in midair. Abel slashed with his nails, swung the scythe, but met nothing more than air as Kain sidestepped and grabbed Abel's wrist, twisting so he released his weapon, satisfied to hear it clatter to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Again, sorry for the shortness, but the next piece has to be posted all at once to get the full effect, and it would have been cut in half had I continued and posted a whole page.

Abel came back, ripping a gaping hole in Kain's shoulder with razor-edged nails, but it seemed to have very little effect on him, as he simply chuckled and regenerated, pinning Abel to the floor. With his nails, he sliced Abel's right wing from his body, and Esther closed her eyes and covered her ears when he screamed, blood seeping from his torn flesh. As the wing disintegrated, turning to a cloud of black dust to gather and reform on Abel, he lunged at Kain, but Kain grasped him roughly by the throat and slammed him into the surface of the table, and no matter how hard Abel clawed at his arm, tearing it to bloody shreds, Kain did not let go. His free hand tore the clothing from Abel's chest, exposing bare skin. He grinned.

"It seems you're at the end of the road, Abel... This time you won't get away..." Abel gasped and sputtered as Kain clamped down harder, and Esther crawled to Astharoshe as she stirred and woke. She groaned,

"Where is he? That... Man... I'll..." Esther grasped her shoulders and she looked up, "Esther... Where's Abel?" Tears were forming in Esther's eyes as she gestured to Abel and Kain, and Astharoshe looked up. Kain lifted his hand to strike and whispered to his brother,

"Igne Natura Renovatur Intergra. With your death, I will succeed in bringing the world's suffering to an end. It will belong to me..." he slashed across Abel's chest, and Astharoshe screamed in horror, trying to get up, but her legs would not obey. Again and again the nails split Abel's flesh, his blood spilling before he could heal. Abel's screams reverberated throughout the room,

"NO! TOVARISHCH!" Esther had collapsed on the floor beside her in a fit of tears, and Astharoshe reached out for her partner as the final stroke across Abel's neck severed the great vein, his screams dying away as he choked on his own blood, his body growing cold. He shuddered, arms falling lax on the table with a thud beside him, his eyes closing. Kain laughed, his hand settling in Abel's spilled blood when he finally released the other's throat, absorbing it and his nanomachines with little effort. His eyes rolled back, his smile wide as their blood joined, and he made sure to gather every drop. Now, what to do with the body? He did not want to risk possible use and resurrection of his brother, and it wasn't as if there was a fireplace or the like to destroy the body in. That left only one option...


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING: EXTREMELY GRAPHIC GORE AND LOTS OF DEATH. And more cliff-hangers! XD No, it's not over yet.

He licked his lips, sliding his fingertips down Abel's chest, and when they reached his exposed stomach, he sliced Abel's abdominal cavity open and reached up inside, tearing his still warm heart from beneath his ribs. That was devoured first, Kain taking great care not to get anything on his white robe. He consumed it all, stomach, liver, lungs, intestines, clearing out his body's interior before he moved on. Then, with his claw-like nails, he peeled back Abel's flesh, cutting it off in slabs and consuming it one piece at a time, savoring each bite with a flourish. He pulled apart bone and sucked out the marrow with a dreadfully sickening sound, stripped Abel's wings of feathers to reach the meat, allowing them to fall to the floor and scatter as each jerky, excited movement of his own wings sent a soft wind across them. Astharoshe retched on an empty stomach, covering her ears so as not to hear the snapping of bone and the slosh of severed organs, but the smell was terrible. Ion _did _ vomit at Isaak's feet, and even Isaak himself had to look away from the sight before him. Esther screamed to drown out the sound, sobbing uncontrollably against Astharoshe.

Kain snapped a femur in the center, his eyes closing with the pleasure that devouring another Krusnik brought on. Not only would it ensure that Abel was never brought back, but every bit of Abel's power would be his. He purred as he cleaned every bone of edible substance, pulling the cartilage from between Abel's ribs, finishing it off with a disgusting smack of his lips, then seizing his cleaned skull to snap it open along the separate plates to expose the pinkish-gray matter of the brain. Astharoshe, Esther, and Ion had crouched down, hiding their eyes the best they could, but they could not also cover their ears to the sounds of the Krusnik's gluttonous consumption. Kain licked his fingers clean, the only remains being scattered, bloody raven's feathers across the floor and table, a black priest's robe, and a pile of broken white bones. It had taken him quite some time to finish Abel, leaving the four of them to endure the events they had just witnessed. He turned to Isaak, his red eyes hungry, and approached his companion. Isaak took a step back, the look in his master's eyes unnerving,

"H-Herr Nightroad? W-what are you doing?"

"Isaak, my most loyal companion... You are no longer of use to me. I am more powerful than any being in existence, and can hold my own form with Abel's help. But, I won't let perfectly good Methuselah blood go to waste..." he grabbed Isaak's shoulders,

"M-Master, please, NO!" Kain sunk his fangs into Isaak's throat, his screams dying as his lifeblood drained and he crumpled to the floor. Ion looked up, fear reflected in his crimson eyes. This was it. He was going to die, and so was Esther, Astharoshe, and Seth, and the world would fall to pieces. There was nothing that could be done... Esther was still weeping uncontrollably, her face buried in Astharoshe's clothing. Tears were silently streaming down her cheeks as she stared in horror, unable to clear her mind of the images that passed through it. They were going to die, and it seemed Ion had realized this as Kain bent to pick him up off of the floor, bringing him to eye level.

"Rest assured that your blood will go to good use. It is you that will keep me alive for thousands of years to come," he chuckled when Ion whimpered helplessly, closing his eyes. Kain brought him closer, exposing his throat, and leaned in to bite.


	19. Chapter 19

((OMG can it be? Is it… Finished? Yep. Last chapter, guys. Hope you liked it! Read and review the entire story!))

_Put him down, Kain._

Kain froze, looking around, "Abel? How did you--"

_You made a mistake by absorbing my nanomachines. Now, let him go._

He released Ion as if he had been a poisonous snake, stepping back and grasping his head, "GET OUT! THIS BODY IS MINE!" Esther grasped onto Astharoshe's clothing tighter, not daring to look up, but Astharoshe's tears had stopped. She watched as Kain seemed to struggle with himself, screaming for some unseen force to leave him alone. He looked up at Astharoshe and Esther, his eyes fading back to a familiar blue that was definitely not Kain's. His rounded lenses lay broken on the floor were they had fallen and been trampled in the midst of the battle. Blond hair turned silver, falling to his waist, and one wing turned inky black, matching his newly blackened robe, much like Kain's.

"Abel?" Astharoshe slowly lowered Esther to the floor, standing to meet him, "You... What happened?" Abel smiled,

"I suppose my nanomachines were able to override his... I have control now. At least for now." Astharoshe seized him in a relieved, back-breaking hug,

"Priest... I... I don't know what I would have done without you..."

_Hmph... _Kain muttered, _You got lucky, Abel. I'm not finished with you yet... _

"Asthe... C-can you please let go?" she was squeezing the air out of him. The Methuselah let go of him, pulling back with slight blush. Ion could hardly believe his eyes as he straightened up, and Esther's tear-filled eyes glanced up, and once she laid eyes on the slightly changed priest, she jumped up and dove on him, weeping happily now.

"AH!" he stumbled, nearly fell, but regained his balance.

"Oh... Father Nightroad... I'm so glad you're all right..."

_Get that filthy Terran off of MY body! _Kain demanded, and, for a moment, it felt to Abel as if he lost control of himself, his sight blacking out as Kain fought for control. He fell to the floor, with Esther still grasping him tightly, and for a moment his eyes blazed red and Kain's voice emanated from Abel's vocal cords,

"This isn't over. This body is STILL half mine and I WILL cleanse the world of Terran like you!" he screamed at Esther. Esther jumped back in fear, but she knew that voice was not Abel's, no matter how much the man looked like him. His eyes closed, his teeth were grit in the effort to return to normal, and when he opened his eyes again, they were the same calm winter blue they remembered.

"Father Nightroad?" Ion came closer.

"It's all right," Abel helped Esther to her feet, "It seems he has control over my Krusnik form..." Abel sighed, and saw Seth, still unconscious on the floor. "Seth!" he ran to her, lifting her off of the floor, "Seth!" he shook her awake, her bright, emerald eyes opening.

"Abel? Where's Kain?" her eyes went wide, "Is everyone all right?!"

"Yes, yes, everyone is fine. Kain merged with my nanomachines... But... It looks like I control our human form, and he is allowed my Krusnik."

"But the wings?"

"A permanent addition, I think. But if that is the only price to pay to keep the world in order, then so be it."

"Abel, everyone will know what you are now..."

"It doesn't matter as long as Kain is no longer a threat."

_Not a threat?! _He laughed.

"W-what are you going to do now?" Esther was shaking slightly.

"I'll take you back to Londinium, and then return to the Vatican. Asthe, can you and Seth calm things down here?"

"Of course, Tovarishch," she smiled a little, "You _will _be visiting me again, won't you?"

"Yes. Of course. Oh..." he glanced to the blood, feather, and bone-covered table, "What happened to my body?" Ion groaned, and Esther shuddered. Astharoshe simply seemed unnerved. "What?"

"I-it was disgusting..." Ion took a seat, and shook his head, unwilling to say more.

_I wanted to be sure you wouldn't return, so I devoured your corpse._

"You... What?" he grimaced.

"H-he ate you!" Esther cried, "It was awful..."

"A-ate me? Kain, that's... That's..." he sat down, covering his mouth in disgust, and heard Kain chuckling softly inside his mind. Naturally, he'd do anything to disturb Abel.

_You tasted excellent, if you want to know._

"No, I DID NOT want to know!" He took a deep breath, and stood again, ignoring the rather vivid description of how Kain cannibalized him that was being played through his head. "Come, Esther, this problem needs to be fixed, and only you can do it," he offered his hand to her, and she took it, standing beside him. He spread his wings, and lifted her off of the floor, soaring out through a broken window. Astharoshe looked to Seth,

"Well... I suppose we have to do our job now... Earl, come with me. I'm sure your grandmother is worried about you." Ion stood shakily, and leaned against her as she put her arm around his shoulders, leading him out. Seth glanced around the room, looking from Isaak's drained corpse to Abel's black feathers, and she smiled.

"You did it, Abel. Rosenkreuz is gone, Kain is under our control... I really wasn't sure if you could do it... But now, the world is safe, all because of you. To think you used to hate the Terran..." she giggled, and skipped back to her throne.


End file.
